<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>well, that was unexpected by deadratz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476132">well, that was unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz'>deadratz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a New Year’s Eve party and happens to be standing right next to Will Graham when the clock strikes midnight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>well, that was unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in 25 minutes so it’s probably dumb I just thought of it earlier and was like “oh i can turn that into something.” So yeah, really short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal sent out invitations to his New Year’s Eve party expecting well… not this. Not this at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course everything went smoothly up until the clock struck midnight. Everyone showed up on time, everyone ate the meal he cooked, drank the wine, and the beer, and gathered around the TV just before midnight to watch the ball drop, glasses of champagne in hand. All of that went very, very smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal was very surprised Will showed up at all, and now he is very certain Will wishes he hadn’t. Both of their faces are bright red, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>never ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens to Hannibal. Will, on the other hand, can become flustered often, he shows his emotions more so than Hannibal, that’s for sure. So of course, it’s not out of character for Will to be blushing, but the way people look at Hannibal just makes his face go even redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Hannibal has let his guard slip too far. He’d be surprised if there’s any guard left, any defenses left around his mind. He momentarily considers killing everyone in the room and then himself, not wanting to deal with the consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until midnight, everything is completely fine. But. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midnight strikes, and everyone yells, “Happy New Year!” And couples turn to kiss each other. A New Year’s eve tradition for many. Hannibal gets caught up in the moment, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens. He turns to his left and kisses the person standing there, right next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a short, chaste kiss. The issue is that, well, Will seems to have already been turning to kiss Hannibal as well. And that, well that is a subconscious admission of feelings if Hannibal has ever experienced one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss lasts half a second but it’s half a second too long and a glass across the room drops and shatters on Hannibal’s floor. Will is bright red, stammering an apology. Hannibal sees the culprit of the broken glass is none other than Alana Bloom. Hannibal feels his face grow warmer and warmer by the second and, for once, he’s at a complete loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that permeates the room following the loud celebratory cheers of the New Year, then the broken glass, is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>deafening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It may last a second, it may last ten minutes, but Will is beside him, grabs at one of Hannibal's hands, a clutch for balance in their shared lapse of judgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the silence ends, the eyes of every guest on them, it’s to Jack Crawford breaking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I didn't see that one coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmurs around the room agree and Hannibal and Will look at each other. The tension breaks instantly, and before Hannibal can stop himself, he’s bringing his hands to Will’s face, cupping both cheeks, leaning forward and kissing him again. Will kisses back like they hadn’t just had the most awkward experience of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, instead of silence, instead of shattering glass, there’s a whistle, and in any other instance Hannibal would find it unbearably rude. Today, now, kissing Will, Will kissing him back, Hannibal makes an exception. </span>
  <em>
    <span>New year, new me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tells himself, but who is he kidding? He’ll let it slide, just this once. No use killing everyone in the room now. Even though things weren’t going smoothly, they are now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal has a way with getting exactly what he wants. And when the rest of the guests leave, if he asks Will to stay the night, and if Will says yes, that’s no one else's business but theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect this, but he won’t complain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>